


;)

by wwhy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abduction, Almost Rape, BillDip, Crossdressing, Crying, Dresses, First work - Freeform, I'mcrying, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Oneshot, angrybill, bottom!dipper, creepy ass max, dipper is so cute, i live a sinful life, please don't block me, sinning, slight non-con?, somuchsinning, top!Bill, ukedipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwhy/pseuds/wwhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Dipper thought it couldn't get any worse,</p><p>it got worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	;)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my teacher doesn't find this

     Dipper blushed as he felt the unfamiliar rush of air up his legs.

 

     His head felt itchy. His waist was being squeezed by some unknown force that only fairies and girls knew about, and he could have sworn it wasn’t possible to show this much skin around his shoulders without being naked. His feet had begun to ache after an hour of wearing these godforsaken shoes, and his lipstick was smearing off by the second. 

 

     You guessed it.

 

     Dipper was crossdressing, but it wasn’t just for any occasion. Mabel had gotten into a sticky situation with a unicorn and a cute cervitaur that she had liked, but she was dating another guy at the same time. Her solution? She had begged her brother to wear her outfit for the date, and she would go boy searching and unicorn fighting at the same time. It was a perfect plan.

 

     Or, so she had thought.

 

     The guy Dipper was meeting up with was _creepy_. He was awkward, slightly taller, and was a sweaty boy the same age as Dipper. Every now and then, he would cast glances up at Dipper’s legs and his neck, which made the boy shudder. Earlier on in the date, he was resting his hands on Dipper’s thigh, slowly caressing him.

 

     “You have such smooth legs, holy fuck…"

 

     Dipper had never wanted to go home so badly.

 

     The younger boy was dressed in a lacy, light pink dress that came up a few inches above his knee with darker pink straps on his shoulders. The area around his chest was frilly so that no one could tell if he had breasts or not, and a tight purple belt squeezed his waist. The dress suddenly fanned out in frills as it went lower, and a layer of plush satin fabric lined underneath his dress. On his head, he wore a sweet red ribbon, and had some hair extensions that touched his neck every time he moved, irritating him.

 

     Although he looked adorable, and no one could have told the difference between him and Mabel without undressing him, Dipper was not enjoying the date. He, for one, was rather uncomfortable with the boy sitting beside him. Dipper chuckled to himself, as the older boy had really thought he was Mabel. The other boy had dirty blond hair, a few freckles, and smiling dark brown eyes, which seemed to always spell out desperation. Why did Mabel even agree to go out with him?

 

     The two of them sat on a bench eating ice cream, and Dipper tried to act as feminine as he could. Crossing his legs, he remembered that people could probably see his boxers if they looked hard enough. The blonde beside him rambled on and on about a movie he had recently watched. What was his name? Oh yeah, it was Max. 

 

     Max scooted closer to him, and snaked his right arm to Dipper’s waist, pulling him closer. Dipper gave a squeak as he began to sweat. He really needed this date to hurry up and end.

 

     “Mm, you smell good. You smell like mint, or pine trees or whatever…"

 

     Dipper said nothing and paled considerably.

 

     Oh my god. Max had just sniffed his head. He _sniffed_ him. Jesus Christ.

 

     “Let’s go to my house. I live in a pretty nice place, you know. Hey, let’s watch a movie."

 

     “N-no thank you. I have a curfew,” Dipper managed to get out, fearing for his life and his chastity. Max laughed beside him.

 

     “Not after this,” he said quietly.     

 

     “Wait, what?"

 

     Everything went black as Max suddenly shoved a piece of cloth towards his face. 

 

 

 

 

     Dipper awoke in a dark, dry place. For what felt like years, he was floating inside nothing, knocked out. He seemed to be lying on a bed quite close to the floor. Dipper looked around and saw that his arms had been chained to the wall above him, and his hair extensions were gone. Aside from that, everything seemed to be alright. He gulped. Max probably knew that he wasn’t Mabel by now, and he was probably going to die. 

 

     “Think, Dipper, think,” he said to himself. He didn’t know where he was, but he was probably underground. The chains on his arms seemed to have a keyhole on them, but he couldn’t find a key or a bobby pin. In the dark, he could faintly make out some dim shapes, but he was too dizzy to see clearly. His mind hazed and brimmed with fatigue.

 

     “You’re awake."

 

     Dipper swung his head to the side and saw Max walking toward him with a dark smile on his face. In his arms, he held some odd toys, ranging from a cucumber-shaped object to a small, slender egg connected to a remote. He felt all the blood from his limbs rush upward, and he felt faint. He really hoped Max wasn’t going to do what he thought he was going to do. Nope. No. Just no.

 

     “You know, when I found out you weren’t Mabel, I actually wasn’t so surprised. I mean, she was all over me yesterday, but today it’s like she became a different person. Still, you’re cute, I’ll give you that. I knew she had a brother, but who would have thought that he would crossdress for her? This is still pretty hot, though. I get a hard-on just thinking about the things we’ll do together.” Max began to pant.

 

     “You’re sick. Soon, my great-uncle Stan will come through and bust your ass. They’ll notice I’m gone. Besides, what are you going to do to me? Cut my fingernails? Two guys can’t have sex, dummy,” Dipper jeered.

 

     “Oh, you’re so cute."

 

     Max jumped onto the bed and Dipper yelped, trying to get away from him. Max roughly grabbed his knees and spread his legs, looking hungrily at Dipper’s crotch. Dipper screamed in trepidation as Max began to undo his dress. Max leaned forward and sniffed Dipper’s neck, sighing at his scent.

 

     “I’m going to annihilate your ass,” he whispered. 

 

     Dipper tried to kick him away, but ended up swinging his legs at thin air as Max slid deeper into the bed. Was this the end? Was Dipper going to lose his chastity right then and there with this sweaty teen he didn’t even know?     

 

     Suddenly, there was a flash of blue light. A dark, booming voice sounded from every corner of the room as Max jumped backwards.

 

     “What the fuck are you doing, touching MY meat sack? Jeez, I leave you alone for a few hours, and you end up almost getting raped by some total douchebag."

    

     Dipper groaned. He know who it was.

 

     Out of a glowing portal from the other side of the room, Bill Cipher stepped out in human form with his cane and his top hat. He grinned like a wolf, and in an instant, shot a blast of blue fire at Max. 

 

    Dipper groaned. Not again. Anytime a guy tried to get close to him, Bill would come through a portal and shoot flaming balls of blue fire. “You’re late,” he muttered. “And what did you say about-"

 

     Bill turned to him and winked. He then proceeded to kick the living shit out of Max, who had been reduced to a writhing, screaming body on the floor begging for forgiveness. Bill hummed as he continued to kick him, and then out of nowhere, summoned a hoard of hungry dogs. They chased Max down the hallway and through the door he had come in through, leaving Bill laughing as they went away.

 

     “Well, they’re not stopping until there’s not even one drop of his blood left!"

 

     Dipper sighed. “That’s not really necessary, Bill…"

 

     Bill shot him a glare so fierce that Dipper shut his mouth. “If he had done any more to you, you don’t know want to know what I would have done."

 

     Dipper made an unhappy noise. Bill then approached him, reaching out to free his shackles, but then stopped.

 

     “You know what? This reminds me of a sacrifice from the olden days. Ah, how nice, with you wrapped up like a present in that dress. Let’s have some fun, Pine Tree!"

 

     The boy below him began to sweat. “You really don’t… I mean… Bill,” he stammered.

 

     Bill simply winked at him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my first work. smut will be uploaded in the future ;u;


End file.
